I Found You
by kaeh96
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 day 6-an act of true love. Regina is the only solution to pulling Emma out of the darkness.


"This is getting insane, nothing we've tried has worked." Henry was using all his self-control to not yell at his family.

"Henry, you know we can't give up." Snow's voice had notes of concern in it.

"I'm not saying give up, I'm saying…maybe we need to take a step back and reevaluate everything."

"But we have to-"

"Alright! That's enough! Everyone please, focus." Regina made the lights in David and Snow's apartment flicker as she became frustrated. They were all silent for a moment, the nighttime howling of the wind suddenly seeming so much louder, before a soft voice chimed in,

"Have you tried absolutely _everything_ you could think of? Talking, using magic to connect with her…true love's kiss?" Belle questioned all of them, desperately trying to think of _something_ they could try.

"Aye, none of it worked. Snow talked, Regina used magic, I tried a kiss." Hook's voice was solemn and he knew he couldn't fight with any of them on this.

Belle's eyebrows raised at this,

"Well…maybe a kiss would work if it were…someone else?"

Snow sighed,

"I know it wouldn't work from me, I only seem to frighten Emma and work her up. But…Regina, you said she relaxed around you, right? Even used some of her magic with yours?"

Regina's heart skipped a beat,

"Well, yes, but I doubt anyone could call whatever it is Emma and I have 'true love'."

Hook interjected,

"Why not? I think it's safe to say at this point she feels best around you. She only became angry at me and wouldn't listen to anything I said-and she did make this sacrifice for you in the first place."

Everyone came to a silent agreement as Hook surprised them with his maturity.

"Everyone is right mom, think about it! You two trust each other more than anyone else, you balance each other out…keep each other true to yourselves, and you'll do anything for one another, no matter what. If that isn't evidence of true love, I don't know what is." Henry had always known there was something special between his mothers, and this last year he'd come to realize it was the same bond shared between his grandparents.

Regina nodded,

"Alright, I'll go find her and…I'll try. I'll be back by midnight." She stepped out and headed down to the parking lot, sliding into her black Mercedes and taking one last deep breath before starting it up.

 _'_ _Let's hope this works.'_

* * *

"Emma! Emma, are you here?" Regina stepped into the patch of woods she and Emma always met at-it was where the blonde liked to hide, and Regina had never told anyone else about this spot. She waited a moment, but the blonde still didn't come,

"Come on Emma, I…I need you right now. Please don't hide, it's just me!"

"Regina, what are you doing here so late?" Regina spun around to find the blonde standing just a few feet away from her. Her heart warmed like it always did when she was in the presence of the younger woman-Dark One or not-and stepped a little closer to her,

"I uh…I came here to see you because I need to do something. Don't freak out, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Emma relaxed a little,

"I know but…be careful, my magic's been a little out of hand all day, I don't want to accidentally injure you."

Regina nodded as she took a glance at Emma's hands-sparks of power were fluttering off of them-she was stressed,

"It's okay."

Slowly and carefully Regina stepped into Emma's personal space, with each step Emma's magic seemed to calm down. Everyone else had always been so afraid of Emma, but not Regina. She knew that Emma was just scared and lonely, and she didn't need "saving"-she needed someone to listen, to connect with her, to be there for her and make everything hurt a little less. Regina had been the only one successful in doing so. Finally, Regina was just inches away from Emma. She carefully raised one of her warm hands to Emma's ice cold cheek, and with that, the sparks off Emma's hands ceased completely. Regina's eyes began flickering between Emma's lips and her own blue-green set, the brunette waiting for permission to move closer. Emma gave it to her and sucked in a breath as she closed her eyes and waited. Regina's soft, warm lips met Emma's, and a rush of overwhelming warmth coursed through and out of them.

' _It worked.'_

They drew one another closer, with Emma's arms wrapping around Regina's waist and Regina's hands cupping the blonde's face. They held the kiss for as long as they could before finally they came apart, all smiles. Regina opened her eyes to see the Emma she'd known all along staring back at her. The blonde's cheeks flushed once again, and her whole body grew noticeably warmer. Tears of joy and love started to stream down both their cheeks, and Regina couldn't resist any further,

"I kind of love you, Emma Swan."

Emma froze-but for the first time ever, it was a result of shock, not fear,

"I love you too, Regina Mills."

They laughed and leaned deeper into one another before meeting for another kiss, this time with lips slightly parted and desire rushing through their veins.

"We should probably go and…you know, tell everyone, huh?" Emma asked in a hushed tone. Regina smirked,

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

The first thing Emma did after Regina opened the door to her parents' place was run over to David, wanting nothing more than to be in her father's embrace, to let him know that his little girl was home for good.

"Emma!" Everyone shouted as she dashed in. As David and Emma reunited, Hook, Henry, and Belle looked over at Regina, giving her looks of "thanks" and "congratulations" and "I told you so". Henry hugged Regina tighter than he'd ever hugged her in his life,

"I knew it. I love you mom, both of you."

Regina smiled into the hug before feeling another embrace come over her side,

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing? Did you forget about me?" Emma teased as she spoke into his ear. Henry's reply was muffled, causing an eruption of laughter to come out of everyone. They all straightened up as Emma continued around the room with hugs and words of love, but as soon as she was done she retreated back to Regina, sliding her arm around the small of the brunette's back and nuzzling her face into Regina's neck.

"You brought her back, Regina-we'll forever be in your debt." Hook flashed a smile at his new friend, accepting that _this_ was Emma's happy ending-and that was more than enough for him.

"I was never really gone, honestly." Emma chirped, "Just…hidden. Regina knew that."

The pair looked at each other again before pulling into another kiss, and everything was finally as it should be.


End file.
